The Lockdown Of Passion (ShieldRandy Orton Story)
by ShieldLover1254
Summary: AU story: Police Officers Roman, Seth, Dean ,and Randy Orton are on task to protect 3 sisters Ai, Sakura, and Midori Huntley, as their lives are in danger because of a life-threatening incident. As time goes on and emotions are tested, everyone's life will change for the better..or worse. *Sorry summary sucks but read in first chapter to understand it better :)*


**Short Description: ****When Sakura, Midori, and Ai Huntley lives are in danger, Officers Roman, Seth, Dean, and Randy Orton are put on the task to protect them until the killer is caught and found. As time goes on, things change and everyone is on guard with themselves. Roman has a strong hatred for Ai and plans to get his revenge on her...but its much more to do with his haunted past and how he may not be able to escape from it. Sakura and Seth start to develop an attraction that could possibly be very deadly. Midori is in love and will do at nothing to stop from getting what she wants...even if it means her heart will be broken...what may happen next for them?**

**Other Characters involved: Kofi Kingston (adopted brother), Antonio Cesaro, Wade Barrett. Enjoy the story, peeps :)**

_***DOWN AT THE POLICE STATION***_

Sakura's P.O.V.

''You girls need to stay with us for about another hour until we are able to come up with the solution for this'' the officer said to us.

''What other solution is there? Get they asses and shoot them dead or whatever. This fool and his friends are trying to kill my daughters and y'all not doing a DAMN thing about it! Lazy ass cops'' Mama said, drinking on her cup of coffee.

''Momma please, you have to calm down.'' Kofi said, trying to reason with mama but it's falling on deaf ears.

''Don't tell me to calm down right now. Your little sisters are in danger and I can't handle this.'' Mama said, running her fingers through her grayish black hair.

Ok, now I know you're wondering, how did we wind up in this situation? Well, I can't speak for my sisters but I will tell you about how I got caught up in this. First off, My name is Sakura Hunter but my momma and Ai call me Saki…that and the girl can't never seem to say my name right for any reason at all. Anyway, I am 21 years old and a college student at Miami Jacobs University, a sophomore of course.

Actually, all my siblings are at school except Ai. She had gotten married to this guy named Christian and when she got pregnant, she dropped out and they got married. My brothers wanted to kill him, especially Kofi. He's the second oldest but he always tell us that family is EVERYTHING. My brother Brendan is the oldest of them all really but he's always out doing "business" which I would rather not discuss. Now anyway, later in time, they got a divorce and it was an UGLY divorce and I mean the UGLIEST OF THE UGLIEST. Ai is our third oldest sister and she's close with all of us, but a little more with me because her and I both love to draw manga and not that my baby sis Midori doesn't like anime, but she prefers more of the video gamer, skateboarder, rebel type. Kofi is our adopted brother that mama took in when we were 10 years old. He was really sweet and amazing and he was always acting more like the older brother than Brendan ever would sometimes.

We had to take care of each other because we never really knew our dad because momma told us that he bailed on us when we were 4 or 5. Either way, I don't miss him and I don give a damn about him. Now my situation, you're probably going to see me as stupid but shit happens. I was friends with this guy named Antonio Cesaro. We had the same mathematics class together in college and he was pretty awesome to hang out with and might I add, cute! It was a Friday night and we got bored and started drinking for a bit and then next thing I know, we were chatting about sex which led to US having sex.

We weren't looking for a relationship, well he wasn't a commitment guy and I had my heartbroken too many times from different guys who honestly would treat me like trash in the end. I wanted a no-strings attached friends with benefits deal and he was on board with it. We agreed if we were to date anyone else or if we were in love with anyone else, we would end the deal immediately and on a good note. So we had sex a couple of times, honestly he wasn't that great but the alcohol was good enough to push me into it. I wasn't really feeling it anymore and I also found out he was dating another girl so I knew what that meant.

I sent him a text letting him know that I think we should stop this. We met in person…after having sex again but anyway, I let him down gently and I thought he understood. Well, that is until the next day, I kept getting some emails from the unknown about "Getting me back" and "You better watch your step". I didn't think much of it so I deleted the messages. Then it was even more gruesome. I saw the picture of girls with their bodies bruised and their throats cut and I was wondering who would send me this sick pile of shit? I was fearing for my safety and I had to watch my back every minute, every second.

I wanted to tell my brother Kofi but he had a lot on his mind, and Brendan, well honestly he didn't seem to care much for me at all. He was more close with my sisters and my momma and I just felt as if I was shoved in the back of the corner when it came to my mom. Not that I don't love her because I do, she's been great and she really does love me, but sometimes I feel as though I was a mistake to come on this earth and all she cares more for are my sisters and my brothers. Me and my sister went out one night at this local club and everything was great until there was a bust in shooting and me and my sisters were hiding while some guys came in asking for money and all this. Me and my sisters slide out to the backdoor and tried to escape, until the guys saw us and we ran faster than ever.

We got to a dark alley and then we hid in the dumpster. I was trying very hard not to pee on myself from fear, but the look in Ai's eyes had me shaking even more. I never saw her in fear before and it seemed as though she knew one of the guys. The guys were wearing all black and as they pulled off their masks, I saw that one of them was Antonio! I had a feeling he was behind the messages he sent me but I didn't think...honestly I didn't know what to think. Midori accidentally screamed when she saw a fat hairy rat moving around...actually her reaction was more so "Holy Shit". The guys heard us and they dragged us out. Antonio gave me a cruel smile that made my stomach want to turn up and vomit. We thought we were going to die until we heard police sirens and they pushed us on the ground and ran away.

We smelt horrible but a guy helped me and my sisters off the ground and into the car, more so looking at me. He had dark brown eyes and his hair was black with some blonde in it. He asked if we were ok, but he was more so looking and talking to me. We nodded yes and he was in serious mode, as a cop of course and now we were in the police station, with my mom being called down of course and now...here we are.

Ai was holding Kylie, her daughter and was trying to be strong for her, but from the way her body language was right now, hell for all of us, neither of us were going to calm down. We had answered all the questions and I told them that I knew one of the guys and my bit of history with them. My sister Ai told her part and she knew one of the guys too, and his name was Wade Barrett.

I didn't really know much about him except that he was in and out my sister's house a few times and buying her cards, flowers, candy and balloons for her. She told me and Midori that it was a stupid, drunken one night stand, which backfired on her because now him and Antonio and his damn posse is out on a man hunt for us. Midori didn't want to talk much about what happen. We had to grab some coffee to relax while we waited for what would happen next. Finally, another cop came in and he had some papers for us.

''I know this is going to be difficult but we believe until we catch these men, they will not stop at anything to kill you. So we believe it's best we put them under the witness protection program.'' The officer told us.

''For how long? Will my daughter be with me?'' Ai asked them, hoping the answer would be a yes

''No ma'am. For her safety, she will have to stay with her father and your mother.'' the officer said. ''But don't worry, they will be taken care of as well.''

Ai's fist was clenched up when she heard the "father" word. Her ex-husband Christian was a very good father to Kylie but he was a horrible husband. He would always insult Ai and Ai had to keep me and Midori from killing this son of a bitch because she said it's not worth it and that it was her problem. The police officer told me and my momma everything of what would happen in the program and would be our body guards and etc. The guys showed up and the cop said that they would be our body guards for the witness protection program.

''My name is Randy Orton..''

''Roman Reigns...''the big Samoan told us. He had long black hair that was slicked back into a ponytail. He was very well built...well all of them were really.

''Dean Ambrose...''

''Seth Rollins...'' he said.

So that's his name...the guy with the black and blonde hair. He gave me a small smile and went back to being serious. They were all into serious mode and after they had our names, we had to get our things packed from the house and go with them. They escorted us into a black car and then drove us to the house. I went up to my room, because I live with my sisters and I started packing my things. I packed up my manga books and anything else because I knew I was not coming back here until Antonio was dead. I grabbed my bags and I almost fell a bit because I had more than one bag until I felt a strong hand to keep me from falling. I looked up to see that it was Seth Rollins.

''Th..Thanks" I nervously replied back to him

''Watch your step as we go down.'' he told me as we went down the steps

He carried one of my bags and Randy was helping Midori a bit and Dean was helping Ai. Roman was downstairs and seemed as though this was nothing new to him, just same shit different day. We got into the car and then we had to stop by Christian's house to drop off Kylie.

¨Do you want us to go in there with you, Hell girl?¨ I asked her, giving her the nickname because its her favorite anime show.

¨No, I have to do this one on my own. Just biting the bullet and moving on I suppose.¨ Ai said bitterly.

¨You sure, because we will go up in there and bust a-¨

¨No Midori, please.¨ Ai said, cutting her off.

We both sighed as I kissed Kylie on the cheek and Midori gave her a hug.

¨Bye lil princess...¨ I told her, rubbing her head

¨Buh bye auntie Saki¨ she said, smiling at me.

Ai left the car with Kylie with her things in tow and headed up the walkway.

Ai's POV

This is some straight up bull shit. I am trying hard not to cry but it's tearing up everything in me not to. I make one stupid decision to have a one night stand with Wade Barrett and now he is going stalker crazy, and this fool even made a wooden doll of me. But right now, I have to deal with my ex husband Christian. He and I were married for at least 3 years and everything was going ok, especially when I gave birth to Kylie. But then, everything changed. He would come home late at night, treating me like dirt, saying I was the biggest mistake he has ever made by marrying me and he needed someone he was attracted too, someone sexy and appealing. I admit that I have gained some baby weight after I had Kylie and I was lucky too because our last two pregnancies ended up in miscarriage.

All of it was because Christian cheated on me twice...one was with his ex-girlfriend and the other was my damn cousin. She in a damn coma now too but none the less, my dumb ass decided to forgive him because I was very much stupid in love with the man. After all, it was for better or worse and I believed that despite some of the baby weight I had, he would still love and find me attractive, because I loved him no matter what my siblings thought of him.

I even tried to lose most of the weight and I succeeded, but he was still treating me like crap. He has been mentally abusing me so much that I couldn't handle it anymore. He cheated on me for the third time and I've had it up to here *pointing above my head* with his shit. It was starting to stink too much and I had to get away. I gave up everything for him: My dreams of a career to become a fashion designer, and my job, just so I could be a stay at home mother.

All the years were wasted because of him, and he use to make me cry every night. Hell, the sex we use to have was all dried out and there was no more love or passion: Now we were just bitter enemies. I didn't want anything during the divorce, I wanted my maiden name back and that was it. He had gotten a pissy attitude so the judge has made it official that he pays me alimony every year or he would wind up in prison for life. Anyway, back to now, it seems as though when the guys first introduced themselves to us, I may have noticed Roman from somewhere. I mean, I normally don't remember much but I do know in high school, I was a bit of a bully to almost anyone...I mean hey, I was picked on a lot in elementary so I was taking no chances. This one guy, who was nerdy in high school was standing up for me when I was bullied a bit but I basically told him to fuck off. I didn't need anyone's help and of course I had the love of my life Christian by my side...fuck my life right now and how good that turned out right?

I knocked on the door and waited for what seemed like forever until his girlfriend showed up in his t-shirt. She looked...well...she was basically...a beautiful, flawless bombshell really: She had long blonde hair, had caramel skin and was skinny and fit. . She was smiling at Kylie and she smiled at me, but I could tell it was a fake smile as the lines around her face were tightening up.

¨Can I help you?¨ She said with a snotty, stuck-up attitude.

¨Yeah. Get Christian for me. His daughter is here¨ I told her in a blunt manner.

She rolled her eyes at me and then called for Christian. He came down the steps and glared at me but smiled at Kylie who hugged and kissed her. I gave him a glare back and the girl looked impatient, as if she was ready and waiting to slam the door in my face. Hell, I want to break my foot in her ass but sadly, not everyone can get what they want. So she might as well suck it up and get over it.

¨Hey Tammy, can you take Kylie up to her room please?¨ Christian said to his Blondie princess.

¨Sure baby.¨ She said, taking Kylie's hand.

She picks up Kylie and Kylie smiles from time to time but I can tell she wanted to cry. I wanted to cry too, who knows how long I'll be away from my baby girl. Christian snapped me back to earth as I could see he was talking to me

¨There you go, always doing that shit. I swear you have the brain of a damn retard.¨ He said, looking at me with disgust.

¨Oh yeah I know, I realized that when I said "I DO'' and to love you always and for-¨ I stopped and did a fake vomiting sound to remind him how much I really despise him.

¨Look, you brought my daughter here and your mom already told me the situation and everything. Now can you get out? There is nothing for you here.¨ He said, pointing to the door.

¨I'm going to say goodbye to my daughter and uhh just for the record, your little girlfriend should really think about the fact that herpes DOES spread to everyone...so keep her lips away from my daughter.¨ I said with a smile as I headed to the steps.

I went upstairs and the trick got the message and left as I read my baby girl one more story. She gave me a big hug and kiss.

¨Mama, where are you going?¨ she asked me, with curiosity in her eyes.

¨Mommy is just going away for a while baby. But I promise I will be back for you soon. In the meantime I want you to respect your grandmother and your dad. I love you so much baby girl.¨ I told her, fighting myself not to cry. I don't know how long I'll be gone until Wade and his crazy ass posse will be caught, but I honestly hope and pray that my daughter will not caught in the cross-fire.

¨I love you too mommy.¨ She said, hugging me tightly.

I gave her all the kisses I had and hugged her and she laughed a bit. I tucked her into bed and turned on her night-light. She smiled at me again and I placed her stuffed animal of a tiger next to her and I closed the door a bit. I headed down the steps and I left, walking past Christian who looked at me in disgust. Honestly, he was nothing more than a stranger to me and that is what he will forever be to me. I headed back inside the truck and prepared for the long ride back to wherever we were going.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

We arrived at the house after I felt an arm being shook and I pulled out my headphones listening to Jeff Hardy, Modest, and Midori woke me up.

¨Come on, chicken-wing, we're here¨ Midori said, shaking me up out of my sleep.

I slide out the car and so did Saki and Minnie and we grabbed our bags and headed up to the walkway, which lead to the warehouse. It looked abandoned from the outside and it looked a little torn down too. But this was where we were going to be staying at...at least until everything will go back to normal and we can go back to our lives.

Randy unlocked the door for us while we went to get our bags from the car. The other guys helped with our things as well and as we stepped inside..the inside of the warehouse looked really nice: There was cream-colored furniture and we had a nice spacious kitchen which wasn't too big, but you could still fit at least 5 people in there. Then As we looked around a little more, we saw that they had an indoor workout room, pool and hot tub. Randy also said that our rooms would be upstairs on the right and the guys rooms will be down the hallway to the left. We had two bathrooms, a fireplace, and they had a game station here...although I'm pretty sure that it belongs to the guys but at least I'll be entertained in some way.

Randy locked the door behind us and then he asked Roman if he could carry my bag upstairs since I was having trouble with them. Roman grunted and just told me to hurry up as he grabbed one of my bags and went up to one of the rooms that I would be sleeping in. Wow, someone must be a little grumpy. But he wasn't that way towards Minnie and Saki, I mean yeah he was in serious mode but even I saw him being a bit friendly to them, with me it's like as if I keyed his car. He dropped my bags on the bed and I sat on it, giving him a nice smile.

¨Thanks¨ I told him nicely.

¨Yeah.¨ He said. ¨I know this room may not be fit for a diva like you but you might as well get over it.¨ He said sarcastically.

¨Uhh...I never said that this room was a problem..¨ He said but he blew me off with a wave of his hand.

¨Whatever you say. Try not to break a nail, unpacking all of your crap.¨ He said with a growl.

He gave me one last glare and then shut the door, a bit too rough if you ask me. So much for trying to get use to everything. I can't even call my momma because we were forced to get our numbers changed so it won't get traced back to us, for Wade and his posse. I started unpacking a bit and then I decided to read one of my Harley Quinn comic books, trying my best to have a good night..but so far its been unsuccessful.


End file.
